Stars
by marmut2002
Summary: UPDATE Chap 3! "Susah jadi orang terkenal, kemana-mana, pasti diikuti kamera. Bisa gak sih? Aku jalan-jalan dengan santai tanpa kamera yang mengikutiku terus? Udah lama juga nggak ketemu sama yang lainnya, samperin ah." Kisah seorang anak terkenal yang mencoba terbebas dari sorotan kamera. -summary fail, silahkan baca jika berkenan, dan review please :) -
1. Chapter 1

**HOOY!**

**i'm coming with my second fanfic!  
**

**lama ya? ga ada ide habisnya... baru kepikiran (_ _)**

**untuk yang minta sekuelnya Our Life Story-entahlah bisa dibikin atau nggak / gomen**

**fanfic yang ini terinspirasi dari teman2 fb ku yang suka menggambar elemantal Boboiboy jadi perempuan..**

**and i make it**

**Thanks to you i can make this FanFic XD**

**disini Halilintar masih jadi laki-laki, yang lainnya, taufan, gempa, api, sama air jadi perempuan**

**mereka masih kembaran kok :)**

**oke, daripada kelamaan... lanjut aja ya!**

**happy reading guys! (^^)/**

* * *

"Aku mau jadi Idol!"

"Aku mau jadi aktris."

"Aku mau jadi presenter!"

"Aku mau nyoba jadi gitaris."

"Aku, mau jadi dancer."

* * *

**Disclaimer : BBB dkk punya animonsta, aku minjem lagi :)**

**Warning : No super power, typo(s), GaJe, family, No pairing, dll.**

* * *

"Hhh.." Helaan nafas seorang anak remaja terdengar di dalam rumah yang besar dan sunyi senyap.

"Udah lama ya.." Gumam anak remaja itu yang sedang memakai topi hitam bergaris merah juga dengan jaket _hoodie _berwarna hitamnya. Ia sedang bersender di sofa, tangannya memegang sebuah remot, kakinya diangkat satu ke atas sofa, sedangkan yang satunya menapak dilantai. Matanya yang kelihatan capek dan bosan itu, menatap lurus ke layar TV yang ada di depannya.

"Cih, giliran aku libur, mereka malah sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Taufan, Gempa, Api, sama Air juga." Ocehnya sambil mengganti posisi duduknya, sekarang kedua kakinya diangkat dan ia berduduk sila diatas sofa. Tangannya bergerak menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di remot itu.

"Bosaan... Nih rumah sepi tanpa mereka. Dasar saudara kembar, dulunya dekat, sudah besar malah menjauh.." Ujar anak itu sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Dilihatnya gitar yang ada di belakangnya, ia segera mengambil gitar itu dan mulai memainkannya.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it's start to snow_

_Onlu know you love her when you ket her go_

_Only knok you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you missing home_

_Only kow you- _

Nyanyiannya terhenti saat dia mendengar suara gemuruh orang yang berada di luar rumahnya.

"_Please, man, not again_.." Ujarnya kesal. Ia segera menaruh kembali gitarnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela di sebelah pintu rumahnya.

Diintipnya keadaan di luar rumah melalui jendela itu. Dan, yang dilihatnya persis seperti yang dipikirkanya. Ada segerombolan orang yang berteriak memanggil namanya, ada yang memegang kamera besar, handphone, Iphone, mic, dan banyak benda-benda lainnya.

"Halilintar!"

"Halilintar, ayo keluar!"

"Ayo keluar! Kita mau mewawancarai kamu!"

Dan masih banyak ocehan dari orang-orang itu yang membuat Halilintar kesal.

Halilintar hanya mengabaikannya dan duduk kembali di sofa dan mulai menonton TV. Tangannya yang besar itu, kembali menekan-nekan tombol di remot. Ia terus mengganti-ganti channelnya hingga akhirnya berhenti di salah satu siaran tentang sebuah konser.

"_Yap, dan berikanlah sambutan yang meriah!" _

"_YEEEY!" _

"_Wi~nd Love!"_

Pats-

Seketika layar TV menjadi hitam. Terlihat Halilintar yang masih menekan tombol merah di remot itu. "Bosan." Gumamnya.

"Mau ngapain ya? Ke kamar deh." Sebuah pertanyaan terlontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri dan ia jawab sendiri. Halilintar segera menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kamar Halilintar berada di paling ujung, jadi, dia melewati kamar-kamar kembarannya itu. "Mumpung ga ada orang di rumah.. liat ah." Kata Halilintar pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun berjalan memasuki kamar kembaran termudanya yang tidak pernah dikunci. Yah, kamar mereka semua memang tidak pernah dikunci. Entah mengapa, tapi, sepertinya memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Saat kakinya menginjak lantai kamar kembaran termudanya, hawa dingin langsung menyelimuti dirinya. Dicarinya asal hawa dingin itu. Ternyata dari AC. Halilintar pun segera mematikan AC itu.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Kamar itu bernuansa biru muda, juga putih. Ruangan itu juga sangat rapih, kasur berwarna biru dengan selimut yang terlipat yang berwarna biru bergradasi putih berada di pinggir kamar. Lemari pakaiannya yang berwarna cokelat berada di pojokan. Cermin yang besar tertempel di dinding. Meja belajarnya juga berada di pinggir kamar, lengkap dengan lemari yang isinya penuh dengan buku-buku. Tengahnya dibiarkan kosong, tanpa ada barang sedikitpun. Dindingnya juga biru polos, tidak ada tempelan-tempelan kecuali kertas yang berisi target-targetnya di masa depan.

"Wow." Mata Halilintar takjub melihat betapa rapihnnya kamar ini.

Setelah puas, Halilintar keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan memasuki kamar disebelahnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat isi kamar itu. Kamar yang bernuansa merah bergradasi jingga itu terlihat-berantakan. Kasurnya yang berwarna jingga, dengan selimutnya yang hampir terjatuh dari kasur. Diatas kasur itu juga terdapat mic dan kertas-kertas yang sudah dibulatkan. Meja belajarnya penuh dengan setumpukan buku yang terbuka. Di dindingnya tertempel macam-macam poster, dari yang besar sampai yang sedang.

Halilintar menepuk jidatnya, "Nih anak ga pernah beres-beres ya?" Setelah pikirannya cukup tenang, Halilintar pun keluar kamar dan masuk ke kamar yang ketiga.

Kamarnya bernuansa kuning. Kamar itu juga bersih dan rapih seperti kamar yang pertama tadi. Bedanya, dindingnya tertempeli banyak kertas yang isinya target-target.

Halilintar lega melihat kamar yang satu ini rapih, jadi, ia segera keluar dan mausk ke kamar yang keempat.

Dan kembali, Halilintar menepik jidatnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kamar itu. Bernuansa biru tua. Dan kacau balau. Kertas-kertas bertebaran dimana-mana. Earphone dan headset juga tergeletak di atas kasur.

Tak tahan, Halilintar segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa merah bercorak hitam dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Serius, males, ngapain ya? Keluar? Jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan sudah diputuskan, ia ingin keluar rumah. Setidaknya, jalan-jalan sebentar. Namun, bagaimana? Pintu rumah depannya sudah dipenuhi oleh sekerumunan orang. Halilintar berfikir dengan cepat namun pasti. '_Ah, ya, lewat pintu belakang!'_ Dengan segera, Halilintar memakai topi dan kupluknya dan berlari keluar rumah lewat pintu belakang.

**0oOOo0**

"Fyuh, untung tidak ketahuan." Desah Halilintar lega. Memang, selama ini, dia selalu diikuti oleh banyak kamera. Jadi, dia ingin, untuk sekali ini saja, dia bisa bebas berjalan-jalan tanpa kamera yang selalu memperhatikannya.

WUUSH...

Angin yang kencang membuat kupluk Halilintar terlipat, sekarang, ia dilihat oleh orang-rang disekitarnya. Dalam hitungan detik dan..

"KYA! ITU HALILINTAR!"

"Eh? Mana? KYA! HALILINTAR!"

"HALILINTAR! MINTA TANDA TANGANNYA DOONG!"

"FOTO BARENG YUUK!"

Dan masih ada ribuan celoteh mereka yang tertuju pada Halilintar.

"Eh?" Halilintar kaget saat melihat orang-orang berkari menghampirinya. Dia segera membenarkan kupluknya dan berlari tak tentu arah.

**0oOOo0**

Entah sudah seberapa jauh ia berlari, hingga akhirnya Halilintar melihat segerombolan orang yang sepertinya sedang melihat sesuatu. Ia pun menerobos masuk ke dalam orang-orang itu dan berlari.

**Halilintar Pov**

'_Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!'_

'_Argh, i do hate this! Seriusan! Bisa ga sih aku dapat keteangan dalam hidupku satu kali saja! Just once, okey, just once!' _Aku masih terus berlari menerobos segerombolan orang-orang itu. Sampai aku mendengar...

_Kimi to tomo ni nagashita namida_

'_Lagu? Ada yang nyanyi bukan?_'

_Marude yoru wo kakeru ryuusei ne_

'_Lagu ini... kayak pernah denger._'

_Negaigoto ga kanau no naraba_

'_Bodo ah. Pokoknya aku harus lari dulu!'_

'_Ayo kaki. Percepat langkahmu! Jangan kecewakan aku! Cepat! Cepat!_' Aku terus berlari, tak peduli lagi dengan lagu itu. Entah sudah berapa kalimat terlewatkan, sampai akhirnya, aku mulai mendengarkan lagu itu lagi. Dan suara itu, semakin besar.

_Donna kurayami ni mo_

_Utsukishii yume wa aru yo..._

'_Seriusan nih, lagu itu, kayaknya aku sering dengar deh. Dimana ya?_'

_Motto mae e susumo_

_Akiramenai kokoro..._

'_Lagu itu, lagu?'_

_Kimi to naraba ganbareru_

'_Fyuh, akhirnya sampe juga di barisan paling depan._' Capek? Tentu, namun, ada hal lain yang aneh. _'Hm? Kenapa Cuma ada musiknya? Liriknya mana?'_

Dan seketika, aku melihat orang-orang disekitarku berjalan mundur, '_Lho? Kenapa orang-orang pada mundur?'_

"ONII-CHAAAAN!"

'_Eh?'_ Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di atas, dari atas panggung. Dan yang kulihat adalah sesosok bayangan seorang anak perempuan yang melompat dari panggung ke arah ku.

Tunggu, melompat?

"WAAAA!"

BRUGH!

**Halilintar Pov end**

**TBC or Disc?**

* * *

**WAH! done!  
**

**pertama kalinya bikin pov, jadinya masih aneh / mohon sarannya :)**

**FF ini, dilanjut ga? masih bingung...**

**ada yang bisa nebak kamar-kamar mereka? / bisalah...**

**ada juga yang bisa nebak orang yang melompat ke Halilintar?**

**ada yang tau lagu yang dinyanyiin dan di dengar Halilintar?**

**Hehe~ jadi nanya-nanya nih..**

**Mohon krisarnya..**

**Dan juga Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya... selesai chap ini... #senang**

**Baru kepikiran idenya tadi, dan ini bikinnya baru mulai tadi pagi (re: ga nanya)**

**Ada yang nunggu? (re: ga) ya udah deh :')**

**Lanjut aja ya...**

**Oh ya, temen-temennya ga ada yang trans gender ya, mereka tetap menjadi mereka sendiri :3**

**Disclaimer: BBB dkk punya animonsta, aku minjem lagi**

**Warning: Typo(s), GaJe, No pairing, No super powers, kata yang berbelit, dll.**

**Happy reading guys **

**Enjoy it (^^)/**

* * *

**Preview chap sebelumnya:**

"ONII-CHAAAAN!"

'_Eh?'_ Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di atas, dari atas panggung. Dan yang kulihat adalah sesosok bayangan seorang anak perempuan yang melompat dari panggung ke arah ku.

Tunggu, melompat?

"WAAAA!"

BRUGH!

**Halilintar Pov end**

* * *

Dan tubrukan pun tak bisa terhindari.

"Aww.." Gumam Halilintar yang hampir terlentang dengan tangan kirinya yang menumpu badannya dan tangan kanannya yang mengusap-usap kepalanya. Matanya masih tertutup tak mau melihat siapa gerangan orang yang menimpanya.

"Oni-chan.." Suara itu memanggilnya kembali.

'_Plis deh, suara itu... yang selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan itu...' _Pikir Halilintar. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya untuk memastikan orang yang menimpanya ini.

Itu adalah seorang anak perempuan, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam diombre biru muda dan poni yang dijepit dibagian kanan itu digerai sampai ada beberapa helai rambutnya yang mengenai muka Haliliantar. Dikepalanya, ada topi yang bagian atasnya terbuka dan menyamping. Dia memakai jaket _hoodie_ berwarna biru sepinggang yang bagian tengahnya dikancing, dan memakai kaus tanpa lengan. Dia juga memakai rok seatas lutut yang berwarna putih bergaris biru muda sebagai coraknya. Dan dia duduk diatas perut Halilintar dengan nyamannya.

"TAUFAN!" Seru Halilintar tiba-tiba, "Ngapain lompat segala sih?"

"Hehe, habis udah lama ga ketemu oni-chan, jadinya ya-lompat aja, supaya jadi surprise." Jawab anak perempuan itu yang sekarang diketahui namanya. Taufan.

"Terus, jangan panggil aku ONI-CHAN, dasar maniak jepang. Ga suka." Ucap Halilintar sambil menekankan kata Oni-chan dengan kesal.

"Iya deh, Kak Hali..." Balas Taufan sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kamu itu, udah pipi tembem, dikembungin, jadi kayak bapau aja." Canda Halilintar.

"Kak Hali mah!" Tangan Taufan yang memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih itu, sukses menyambar topi Halilintar.

"Eh, hei, balikin!" Suruh Halilintar sambil mencoba mengambil topinya itu dari tangan adiknya.

"Salah sendiri kenapa bilang aku kayak bapau!" Ucap Taufan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ah. Taufan-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Segerombol orang yang membawa kamera datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Eh, mm.. aku nggak apa-apa kok." Jawab Taufan terbata-bata pada mereka dengan senyuman kecil dimukanya.

"Taufan.." Bisik Halilintar.

Taufan menoleh, dan itu membuat orang-orang disana juga ikut menoleh pada Halilintar.

"Kamu... kamu bukannya Halilintar gitaris terkenal itu ya?" Tanya salah satu orang diantara mereka yang membuat orang lainnya terkaget dan melihat wajah Halilintar dengan teliti.

"Iya! Kamu Halilintar kakak kembarnya Taufan-chan yang seorang gitaris terkenal itu kan?" Seru salah seorang dari mereka.

"Wah, hebat! Bisa bertemu dengan dua orang terkenal dalam waktu yang sama!"

"Halilintar, bagaimana anda bisa sampai disini?"

"Bagaimana sikap Taufan-chan di rumah?"

"Wah, kalian berdua memang mirip ya!"

"Bagaimana keadaan kembaran anda yang lainnya?"

"Coba menyanyi sedikit saja!"

Dan ribuan pertanyaan juga ocehan terlontarkan pada Halilintar.

'_Sial, ketahuan.' _Halilintar segera berdiri dan membuat adik kembarnya itu terjatuh.

"Ah, Kak Hali kenapa tiba-tiba berdiri? Aku jadi jatuh kan. Sakit tahu!" Seru Taufan pada Halilintar. Namun, tak disangkanya, Halilintar segera menarik tangan Taufan dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Eh, ah, Kak, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Taufan.

"Udah, ikut aja. Aku capek kemana-mana pasti diikutin sama kamera. Kita mau kabur." Jawab Halilintar.

"He? Berarti, Kakak sama kayak aku dong.." Balas Taufan yang sontak membuat Halilintar berhenti.

"Beneran?" Tanya Halilintar tak percaya.

"Iya. Habis, setiap hari selalu latihan, ga pernah ada waktu luang. Aku juga manusia, aku bisa merasakan yang namanya capek. Terus, kemana-mana selalu ada kamera, males, emang ga bisa aku jalan-jalan dengan santai?" Curhat Taufan.

"Berarti, kita memang satu pendapat." Ujar Halilintar dengan senyuman dimukanya, menahan tawa.

"Yap!" Taufan mengangguk setuju dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dan matanya yang tertutup senang.

Halilintar senang, sudah lama ia tidak melihat adiknya ini tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Oh ya Kak, lari kan lama. Mending pakai ini aja." Taufan memberikan saran. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Remot.

Halilintar mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Itu, buat apa?"

"Lihat aja Kak." Taufan menekan salah satu tombol diremot itu. Dan ada sebuh skateboard datang ke hadapan mereka berdua. Skateboardnya berwarana biru, sama seperti warna jaket yang sedang dikenakan Taufan sekarang.

"Wow, _how could you do that?_" Tanya Halilintar bingung sekaligus kagum.

"_It's a secret."_ Jawab Taufan dengan jari telunjuknya yang berada di depan mulutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Tapi, Cuma ada satu? Buat aku gimana?" Tanya Haliilintar.

"Tenang aja Kak." Taufan memencet tombol lain. Sebuah skateboard lainnya datang. "Udah aku siapin kok yang buat Kakak." Kali ini, skateboardnya berwarna hitam bercorak merah. Warna kesukaan Halilintar.

Halilintar menepuk-nepuk kepala Taufan. "Terbaiklah kau, _thanks _ya."

"_No problem._" Balas Taufan. "Udah deh, yuk cepet kabur."

Halilintar mengangguk. Mereka berdua menaiki skateboardnya masing-masing dan segera melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

**0oOOo0**

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka berdua diam tak bersuara. Sampai pertanyaan Halilintar memecah keheningan.

"Taufan, ingat saat kita bilang cita-cita kita?"

"Ingat." Jawab Taufan.

"Itu kapan ya?"

"Mmm... entah, sekarang kita 17 tahun, berarti... 7 tahun yang lalu mungkin."

"Udah lama ya?"

"Iya, dan ternyata cita-cita kita semua jadi kenyataan deh."

"Yap."

"Eh Kak, kita mau kemana emang?" Tanya Taufan. Kaki kecilnya yang memakai kaus kaki panjang dan sepatu boots itu ternyata mahir mengarahkan skateboardnya.

"Entahlah, rumah yang jarang dikunjungi oleh kita?" Halilintar memberi saran.

"Mmm..." Keduanya berfikir untuk sesaat.

"Fang!" Seru mereka berdua berbarengan.

Dan jadilah mereka berdua melaju menuju rumah Fang.

**0oOOo0**

"Eh?" Gumam Fang bingung.

Anak lelaki SMA dengan rambut ungu yang berantakan itu sedang menonton TV di dumahnya. Matanya yang berwarna ungu itu tak lagi memperhatikan Tvnya.

"Kenapa perasaan aku jadi aneh ya?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Fang memang suka membuat kopi untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya. Dan itu adalah hal yang sekarang ia lakukan.

Fang mengambil kacamatanya yang berada di atas meja dan memakainya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi dingin. Diambilnya satu bungkus kopi dan dimasukkannya ke dalam gelas, ia memberinya sedikit air panas dan gula lalu megaduknya rata. Setelah itu, barulah ia mengambil es batu dari lemari es dan memasukkannya ke dalam gelas tadi. Lalu, Fang menuangkan air dingin dan mengaduknya kembali sampai rata. Siap sudah es kopi buatannya, ia pun naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Kamarnya bisa dibilang berantakan. Ya, dia memang tinggal sendirian di dalam rumah yang besar dan suka dibilang orang rumah hantu. Namun, Fang tidak peduli. _Home sweet home. _Ini adalah rumahnya, untuk apa dia takut tinggal didalam rumah ini? Biarpun mengerikan, kotor, dan suka berantakan, ini adalah rumahnya.

Fang duduk ditepi kasurnya dan meminum es kopi yang ia buat tadi. sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mengambil buku yang ada di lemarinya dan membaca buku tersebut. Saat ia mulai merasa bosan, Fang mengambil HP nya dan menyambungkan kabel earphone pada HP itu dan memasang earphone itu ke salah satu telinganya. Ia mulai mengotak-atik Hpnya, mencari lagu yang enak untuk didengar. Selesai ia memilih lagu yang dipilihnya, ia pun mendengarkan lagu tersebut sambil menghabiskan es kopi yang dibuatnya.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar rumah Fang. Mungkin, bukan ketukan, namun, pukulan. Untung saja Fang hanya memakai sebelah earphonenya, jadi, dia mendengar suara itu.

"Ada yang mampir? Tumben." Gumamnya. Ia pun melepaskan earphonenya dan segera berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!

Suara pukulan dipintu itu semakin keras dan cepat. Sepertinya, orang yang mampir kerumahnya sudah kesal. Namun, kekesalannya tidak sebesar kekesalan Fang.

"WOY! BENTAR ATUH! JANGAN GEDOR-GEDOR PINTU MELULU! PUSING DENGERNYA!" Teriak Fang yang sepertinya tidak dihiraukan oleh tamunya. Orang itu masih tetap menggedor-gedor pintu runah Fang dengan tambah keras. Fang yang sudah tak sabar juga tak tahan dengan semua itu, membuka pintu rumahnya secara tiba-tiba.

Dan tamu tadi yang teryata ada dua orang, segera masuk ke dalam rumah Fang dan segera mendorong pintu tersebut supaya menutup.

Tentu saja Fang kaget. Apakah sopan memasuki rumah orang tanpa diperbolehkan masuk terlebih dahulu? Dan Fang pun berbalik menghadap tamunya tadi. belum sempat ia mengomel, salah satu tangan dari tamunya menutup mulut Fang rapat-rapat.

"Ssstt..." Ujar tamu lainnya sambil menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya di depan mulutnya.

Fang meronta mencoba melepaskan tangan tersebut dari mulutnya, dan, ia berhasil. Hal pertama yang Fang lihat adalah seorang anak lelaki dan perempuan yang seumuran dengannya. Anak lelaki itu memasang death glare pada Fang dengan mata merahnya. Dan anak perempuan itu tersenyum manis pada Fang. Dan, tentu saja Fang mengenali mereka berdua karena mereka memang orang yang terkenal sekaligus teman sekelasnya.

"Halilintar, Taufan, ngapain kalian kesini?" Tanya Fang kesal.

**TBC**

* * *

**Okey, masih berlanjut kok...  
**

**ada yang aneh kah? kalau ada, mohon maaf (_ _)**

**dan untuk yg kemaren... thx yg udah review :)**

**Mohon reviewnya untuk chap ini ;)**

**Thanks all XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sejak bikin ff Terima Kasih, nih ff jadi terlantar...**

**Ya sudah lah, aku lanjutin, kasian :3**

**Happy reading :3**

* * *

Fang meronta mencoba melepaskan tangan tersebut dari mulutnya, dan, ia berhasil. Hal pertama yang Fang lihat adalah seorang anak lelaki dan perempuan yang seumuran dengannya. Anak lelaki itu memasang death glare pada Fang dengan mata merahnya. Dan anak perempuan itu tersenyaum manis pada Fang. Dan, tentu saja Fang mengenali mereka berdua karena mereka memang orang yang terkenal sekaligus teman sekelasnya.

"Halilintar, Taufan, ngapain kalian kesini?" Tanya Fang kesal.

"Hehe~ piss atuuh..." kawab Taufan.

"Kita lagi bersembunyi." sambung Halilintar.

"Dari?" tanya Fang.

Halilintar menunjuk ke arah jendela di dekat pintu, "Tuh, liat aja sendiri."

Fang menoleh ke arah yang Halilintar tunjuk dan berjalan ke sana. "Mana? Ga ada apa-apa tuh." Ucap Fang sembari melihat ke luar jendela.

"Tunggu saja.." sahut Taufan.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar ke dalam rumah Fang yang besar itu. Fang yang masih melihat keluar jendela melihat sekumpulan orang berbondong-bondong datag ke arah rumahnya.

"Itu yang kalian maksud?" tanya Fang sambil menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan orang tersebut.

"Yap." balas Taufan.

"Itu sih salah kalian. Siapa suruh jadi orang terkenal?" bola mata Fang memutar tak peduli.

"Hei, kamu aja yang ga ngerasa." bantah Halilintar kesal sekaligus marah.

"Iyalah, aku kan anak SMA biasa. Sekolah, belajar. Ga seperti kalian yang sibuknya... rgh.." balas Fang, sekarang bola matanya menghadap ke atas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah Kak Fang... Biarkan kita bersembunyi disini..." mata biru Taufan menatap Fang dengan penuh harap, memelas, juga dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Hhh.. iyalah.." jawab Fang kesal dan tak peduli.

"YEEY! Makasih Kak Fang!" tanpa sadar, Taufan berlari ke arah Fang ingin memeluknya.

~GYUT~

**Taufan Pov**

"Thanks Kak Fang, _you are the best!_" aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Memang sudah kebiasaan. Biasanya, jika ada orang yang membuatku senang, aku akan langsung memeluknya. Tanpa pilih terlebih dahulu, aku suka tidak peduli orang yang aku peluk itu perempuan atau laki-laki, asalkan, dia sudah membuatku senang.

Dan sekarang, aku memeluk Kak Fang. Oke, bukan Kak sih, kita sepantaran. Tapi aku lebih suka manggilnya Kak Fang.

'_Tapi, kok kayaknya ini bukan Kak Fang ya? Kak Fang seharusnya lebih tinggi lagi.' _

"Hoy-"

'_Oke, suara itu bukan suara Kak Fang.'_

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan melihat orang yang sedang kupeluk.

'_ #$!$ #! WHAAAT!'_

Pantas saja, orang yang aku peluk itu memakai jaket _hoodie _berwarna hitam juga topi hitam bergaris merah. Matanya yang berwarna merah tajam menatap _death glare_ ke arahku. Dan, kalian tahulah dia siapa.

Aku segera mengambil _back step_ dengan tanganku yang terlipat ke depan dan mataku yang terkaget.

'_How?'_

**Taufan Pov end**

"Kak Hali? _How?_" tanya Taufan terkaget. Matanya yang biru itu membulat tak percaya, tangannya dikipas-kipaskan seakan ada sesuatu yang menempel pada tangannya.

"Tangannya ga usah gitu juga kali. Emangnya aku apa? Najis?" tanya Halilintar yang masih memasang tatapan _death glare_nya pada Taufan.

"Mending kamu meluk Halilintar yang memang muhrim kamu. Lah aku? Memangnya aku siapa kamu?" celetus Fang dingin. Tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Atuh kan, udah kebiasaan..." balas Taufan dengan cemberut dan pipinya yang digembungkan.

"Hapus kebiasaan burukmu itu. Nanti malah dikira yang tidak-tidak saat kamu memeluk orang lain seenaknya." pinta Halilintar.

"Tapi kan - hh, iya deh, aku coba." balas Taufan sambil menarik nafas panjang, cemberut, sedikit menunduk, dan bola matanya yang melirik ke kanan.

"Nah, sekarang, sampai kapan kalian mau disini?" tanya Fang mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Mmm... beberapa jam mungkin..." jawab Taufan sembari memerhatikan jam didinding yang tergantung didinding ruangan itu.

"Terus, orang-orang yang diluar itu bagaimana?" Fang bertanya kembali.

"Biarkan dulu lah mereka. Capek aku dikejar mereka terus." sekarang Halilintar yang menjawab.

"Hh, terserah." balas Fang pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 3 jam Halilintar dan Taufan ada di rumah Fang. Dan selama itu, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berkeliling, menonton TV, minum kopi, berantem, adu mulut, dan masih banyak lagi. Sekarang, mereka bertiga sedang duduk diam di depan TV. Dan tentu saja, mereka sedang menonton TV. Mereka bertiga diam tak bersuara, hingga satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di dalam rumah itu hanyalah suara dari TV yang menyala.

Fang mulai tidak sabar dan kemudian bertanya pada Halilintar dan Taufan, "Hey kalian. Sudah 3 jam kalian disini. Mau keluar kapan?"

"Aku sih terserah Kak Hali aja," jawab Taufan sambil melirik kearah Halilintar yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Disini ada pintu belakang kan?" tanya Halilintar pada Fang yang sedang meminum es kopi yang dibuatnya lagi.

"Ada, tuh disana," jawab Fang sembari menunjuk kearah pintu belakang berada.

"Oke. Eh Fang, tolong buka pintu depannya," suruh Halilintar pada Fang.

"Lho? Bukannya kalian mau menghindari mereka?" balas Fang heran.

"Sudahlah, buka saja," sekarang Taufan yang berbicara.

"Terserah," Fang mendengus pasrah dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Sementara Fang berjalan menuju pintu depan, Halilintar dan Taufan berdiri, mengambil skateboard mereka, dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang dengan mengendap-endap. Tepat disaat Fang membuka pintu rumahnya, orang-orang berhamburan memasuki rumah Fang, dan Fang menoleh ke arah dua bersaudara itu-

"Nah, Fang, tolong tangani yang itu ya.." kata Halilintar yang sudah berada di depan pintu belakang.

"Eh, tunggu! Ini orang-orang pada mau diapain?" seru Fang sembari menahan sekumpulan orang yang dorong-dorongan mencoba memasuki rumah Fang.

"Salah sendiri mau aja dijailin," ucap Taufan dengan santainya, "Bye Kak Fang, kita duluan ya~"

Dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar rumah meninggalkan Fang yang sudah kewalahan. "Eh? Anjir! Mau kemana kalian?! Sini tanggung jawab! HOOOYY!"

**0ooOoo0**

"Itu Kak Fang ga apa-apa dibiarin?" tanya Taufan sambil mengendarai skateboardnya.

"Alah, dia ga bakal kenapa-napa kok. Namanya juga pengen tenar," jawab Halilintar santai. "Udah ah, ayo yang cepet. Sekarang mau ke studio kan?" sambungnya.

"Oke Kak! Ayo!" seru Taufan sembari mempercepat laju skateboardnya.

Halilintar hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengikuti Taufan.

**0ooOoo0**

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Yuk Kak, kita masuk!" Taufan segera menarik tangan Halilintar dan berlari memasuki gedung yang ada di depan mereka sekarang ini.

"E, eh? Fan, nyelow!" dan mau tak mau, Halilintar harus ikut berlari menyamai kecepatan adiknya itu.

Semakin mereka masuk ke dalam gedung itu, semakin terdengar suara samar seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya sedang - - - - - marah?

"Kalian_ tuh ya, masih aja nggak ngerti?!"_

"Eh Kak, itu suara siapa?" tanya Taufan pada Kakaknya.

"Entah, pernah denger tapi," jawab Halilintar.

"_Kan udah dibilang kalo itu salah. Kenapa diulangi?!"_

"Iya ya, asaan pernah denger," balas Taufan. "Yuk liat!" seru Taufan sembari mempercepat larinya yang pastinya membuat Halilintar harus ikut berlari juga.

Dan akhirnya, mereka sampai di tempat asal suara yang mereka dengar tadi. seketika, keduanya terdiam.

"Kak, itu—" kata Taufan sambil menunjuk seorang anak perempuan.

"Iyap," jawab Halilintar.

Anak itu memakai jaket hitam yang kontras dengan warna kuning sebagai penghiasnya, rambut cepak sebahu, rok hitam pendek selutut, juga topi hitam yang menghadap belakang. Dan posenya - - - - jagoan.

Sepertinya, anak itu menyadari keberadaan Taufan dan Haliintar. Dia menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Dan mukanya tampak kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Kak Hali, Kak Taufan, ngapain kesini?"

* * *

**Jujur, aku juga bingung sama chap ini, apa lagi pas Taufan POV /biarkaaaaaan  
**

**Dan lagi, chap ini pendeeek. Cuman 1k kata :3**

**Sudahlah, memang banyak (sekali) kesalahan dalam chap ini #pundung**

**Reviewnya? :')**


End file.
